Tigerleaf Mountain (Cerulean)
Tigerleaf Mountain is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources They can be bid at the commodities market. Buildings ;Attraction : ; Apothecary : Paints, Potions, and Pygmi-ents (bazaar) : Deadly Concoctions (upgraded) : : Mystic Jungle Potions (upgraded) : Pythonamels ; Bank : The Cursed Isles Museum (upgraded) ; Commodities market : (upgraded) ; Distillery : Monkey Shine (bazaar) : Cheetah in a Bottle (upgraded) : Coconut Concoctions (upgraded) : Drunken Monkey Distillery (upgraded) : Drunken Tiger, Hidden Shotglass (upgraded) : (upgraded) : (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Animal House ; Furnisher : Shrunken Beds (bazaar) : Couching Tiger (upgraded) : The Love Cubbard (upgraded) : Super Extravaganza Last Day Sale (upgraded) : Wood of Tiger (upgraded) ; House : : : : : : : : : Tarzan's Treehouse|bungalow|right}} : : ; Inn : Indian Melody (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Forge of the Jungle (bazaar) : The Bear Necessities : Croaking Cannons (upgraded) : Dragon Fired (upgraded) : Iron Claw (upgraded) : Jungle Jim Iron Works (upgraded) : Monkeying Around Mongers (upgraded) : The Poor Parrot's Shot Shoppe (upgraded) : Roaring Metal (upgraded) : Steel Heart (upgraded) ; Palace : Eye of the Tiger (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Gorillas in the Mast (bazaar) : Afrigcano (upgraded) : Brig Game Hunter (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Hidden Ghostship (upgraded) : Junk & Disorderly (upgraded) : Lily Pad Lagoon (upgraded) : The Love Boat (upgraded) : Mowgli's Masts (upgraded) : Rainforest Rafts (upgraded) : Rudderyard Shipling (upgraded) : Slippery Sloop (upgraded) : Trireme Sleeps Tonight (upgraded) ; Tailor : Ape Shirt (bazaar) : Feathers and Fur Inc (upgraded) : King and Queen Couture (upgraded) : The Leopard's New Spots (upgraded) : Pandamonium Exchange : Wild Vines (upgraded) ; Weavery : Temple of Loom (bazaar) : Knotty But Nice (upgraded) : Lion Cloths (upgraded) : Tiger Knots (upgraded) : Me Tartan You Skein (upgraded) ;Dusted buildings : beer goggles rawk (upgraded) : : : Brigge Tickey Toffee (upgraded) Governors *Quintalis, September 2005 to May 2006. *Pattonditto, May 2006 to April 2007. *Ohfroggyone, April 2007 to December 2007. *Birna, December 2007. *Yorkyblue, December 2007. *The Widow Queen, December 2007 to February 2008. *Falchionator, February 2008 to September 2008. *Tennispro, September 2008 to October 2008. *Birna, October 2008 to November 2008. *Sassythang, November 2008 to December 2008. *Matinicus, December 2008. *Hohumdiddly, December 2008 to August 2009. *Darlie, August 2009 to September 2009. *Kapo --- September 2009 to January 2010 *Hung --- January 2010 to February 2010 *Darlie --- February 2010 to October 2010 *Hung --- October 2010 to November 2010 *Hirsty --- November 2010 to December 2010 *Psychox --- December 2010 to August 2011 *Darlie --- August 2011 to January 2012 *Cybrpyro --- January 2012 to present History Tigerleaf Mountain was originally located on the Cobalt Ocean. A tree near the northeastern rock area reads, "This island were fashioned by Sadiekate." The Tigerleaf Mountain market was created shortly after the ocean opened. : 2005-09-17, The Art of War edged out Keepers of the Light in three close rounds. : 2007-12-02, A Song For The Deaf defeated The Art of War in a 5 round blockade. : 2007-12-15, Black Veil defeated A Song For The Deaf in a 3 round blockade. : 2008-02-02, What The Falchion defeated Black Veil in a 5 round blockade. : 2008-08-15, What The Falchion defeated Eleventy in a 3 round blockade. : 2008-11-08, The Art of War defeated Eleventy in a 1 round blockade. : 2008-12-06, Flaming Rosebud defeated The Art of War in a 3 round blockade. : 2008-12-13, Eleventy defeated Flaming Rosebud in a 3 round blockade. : 2009-07-11, Eleventy defends against The Art of War in a 3 round blockade. : 2009-08-02, Crimson Horizons defeats other contender Elements of Fear and Eleventy by a score of 3-2-0 respectively. : 2009-08-08, Anbin Alayam defeats other contender What the Falchion and Crimson Horizons by a score of 3-0-0 respectively. : 2010-01-30, Forever Untamed defeats Anbin Alayam in a 3 round blockade. : 2010-02-21, Anbin Alayam defeats Forever Untamed in a 3 round blockade. : 2010-06-12, Anbin Alayam defeats 5-strenght BK Jinx in a scuttled 5 round blockade. : 2010-10-16, Forever Untamed defeats Anbin Alayam in a 3 round blockade. 2010-11-22, Forever Untamed transfers Tigerleaf Mountain to Jailbat, winners of the Tigerleaf Free for All event. : 2010-11-27, Jailbait defeats Anomalous Purloiners in a 3 round blockade. 2010-12-11, Acta non Verba defeats Jailbait in a 3 round blockade 2010-12-18, Acta non Verba defeats Crimson Horizons in a 3 round blockade 2011-08-14, In Love and War defeats Acta non Verba to win Tigerleaf Mountain in a three round sinking blockade. , 2012-01-07, Static Before the Storm defeats In Love and War to win Tigerleaf Mountain in a three round sinking blockade.